


I Change Shapes Just To Hide In This Place

by acindra



Series: Catastrophe Cafe' [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Lindsay is in her cat form when she gets kidnapped





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how finding pets wandering the street goes

Lindsay was distressed.

She had been out, wandering the streets, minding her own business, when suddenly she was surrounded by netting. Before she could react properly, she was tripped up, lifted, and shoved summarily into a cage.

She hissed and clawed at the cage door, though she knew it was probably futile. She yowled, expressing her displeasure at her current situation. 

The man carrying the net grimaced. “You’re lucky you have that fancy collar.” he told her, “I bet you’d be a pain to get adopted.” Then he slammed the van’s door shut.

The ride to the pound was long and a couple more cats were caught before they reached it.

Lindsay fought the urge to transform back into her humanoid form- she’d probably get squashed by the cage or cause herself undue pain. 

Luckily, she knew they had plans for if this situation ever happened- that was why she wore the collar when she went out in her cat form. 

A woman came in and checked her collar for a phone number. She meowed at her and got scritches for her effort.

It took a couple hours by her estimation for Michael to show up, most of which she spent napping.

When Michael entered the room, there was a commotion of cats trying to get his attention, but he only had eyes for Lindsay.

“Hey there. Did you get lost?” He asked her, opening the cat carrier he had brought with him.

She meowed.

“Alright, alright. Get in the carrier.”

She jumped in as soon as he opened the cage door.

He took her out to the car and loaded her into the backseat, checking behind himself before unlatching the cage.

As he got into the driver’s seat of the car, Lindsay escaped the carrier and transformed back into her humanoid form. She buckled herself in.

“Well that was a fun adventure.” she said, sarcastically.

Michael laughed. “How did you get caught?”

Lindsay blushed. “I wasn’t paying attention when I was in the non magic side of town. They snuck up on me.”

Michael reached over and pinched her cheek as a sign of affection.

She leaned into his touch, smiling. 

“Want to get some ice cream?”

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
